Mów do mnie
by EKP
Summary: Ianto od samego początku zamieszania z 456 przeczuwał, że stanie się coś złego. Od początku wiedział, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Nie dla niego i nie dla Jacka. Dzień Czwarty z punktu widzenia Ianto. Kanonicznie i bardzo angstowo


_Depresyjnie. Bardzo depresyjnie. Dialogi pochodzą z oryginalnych odcinków Torchwood. Wszystkie prawa należą do BBC, nie czerpię z tej miniaturki żadnych korzyści materialnych._

* * *

 **Mów do mnie**

„Your falling out, I'm falling in, so it's goodbye again. It's way past time for one last try"*

Ianto Jones od samego początku wiedział, że to wszystko nie może skończyć się dobrze.

Od śmierci Owena i Tosh wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać i z całą pewnością nie chodziło o kosmiczną liczbę nadgodzin – od dawna był do nich przyzwyczajony. Chodziło o coś znacznie większego. Jego relacje z Jackiem pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Dawniej wszystko było łatwiejsze. Dawniej chodziło tylko o uratowanie Lisy. Dawniej łączył ich tylko seks. A teraz... Do diabła! Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby zaczął zakochiwać się w Jacku. Przynajmniej tak zawsze sobie mówił. Żałosne, małe kłamstwo, mające na celu uspokojenie jego kruchego serca, nadanie mu złudnego uczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zakochał się w Jacku już dawno tego, lecz dopiero teraz zaczął brać tę możliwość pod uwagę. Bo Jack się nie zakochiwał. Troszczył się, dbał o bliskie sobie osoby, otaczał je czułością i opieką. Ale nie zakochiwał się. Sam mu to powiedział, kiedy to wszystko zaczynali – już po śmierci Lisy – ostrzegał go. A Ianto zaakceptował taki układ, bo nie sądził, by po śmierci ukochanej mógł jeszcze kiedykolwiek kogoś pokochać. I długo trzymał się tej myśli. Później Jack odszedł z Doktorem i Ianto znów został ze złamanym sercem. _Złamanym przez kogoś,_ kogo _wcale nie kochał._

Jack wrócił (dla niego) kilka miesięcy później, zaprosił go na randkę, a Ianto zgodził się bez chwili wahania. Już wtedy powinien się domyślić, że jego uczucia wymykają się spod kontroli, jednak naiwnie wolał żyć w kłamstwie. Bo, do diabła, przecież nie był zakochany w Kapitanie Jacku Harknessie. Może gdyby wtedy zaakceptował swoje uczucia... może wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej?

Śmierć przyjaciół otworzyła mu oczy na tak wiele spraw... Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – nie mógł dłużej udawać.

Kochał Jacka.

A jego naiwna strona głupio miała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia mężczyzna odwzajemni te uczucia. Mężczyzna, który żył tak długo. Który widział tak wiele. Który spędził część życia podróżując pośród gwiazd. Taki mężczyzna miałby pokochać jego...

Po drugie – powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać, jak słabo go zna. Człowieka, którego – jak w końcu zaakceptował – kocha. Zaczął odczuwać dziwny żal i rozgoryczenie. Za każdym razem, gdy Jack patrzył na niego obojętnie. Zawsze, gdy z jego ust padały, z pozoru nic nieznaczące słowa, lecz dla Ianto raniące niczym nóż. Nie rozumiał, co się stało. Przecież już było dobrze. Zaczynali coś znaczyć dla siebie nawzajem, budowali solidny związek, było im razem dobrze. A nagle Jack stał się taki... zimny. Mówił coś bez chwili zastanowienia i nigdy nie zauważał bólu na jego twarzy, w jego oczach.

Ianto od samego początku zamieszania z 456 przeczuwał, że stanie się coś złego. Od początku wiedział, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Nie dla niego i nie dla Jacka.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej — mówi do Kapitana, gdy dowiadują się o dzieciach.

Znów czuje to rozgoryczenie. Próbuje złapać wzrok mężczyzny, lecz ten, jak na złość, nie patrzy mu w oczy.

— Wtedy nie mówili przez dzieci. Nie sądziłem, że te sprawy mogą być powiązane.

Przygląda mu się ze smutkiem. Jack znów nie rozumie. Nie dostrzega, z jak bolesnym dylematem się zmaga. Czy w ogóle znaczy dla niego cokolwiek? Czy dba o niego choć trochę? Kręci z rezygnacją głową.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — mruczy, ale wtedy przerywa im Rhys i nie mają czasu, by dokończyć tę... by w ogóle zacząć rozmowę.

Ich kolejna konfrontacja jest katastrofą i zostawia go z kolejną turą wątpliwości. Czy ich związek nie jest przypadkiem pomyłką? Nie miał pojęcia na czym stoją, a Jack wybrał akurat ten moment, by grać zimnego drania. Jednak, mimo ogromnego żalu, Ianto wciąż zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

— To musiało cię zabijać. Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Mógłbym pomóc.

— Nie mógłbyś.

Zabolało.

— Mówię ci wszystko.

— Tak? — pyta z kpiną. — Więc powiedz mi, co teraz powinienem zrobić.

— Postawić się im. Jack, którego znam postawiłby się im. W ogóle cię nie znam, prawda? — Zadaje pytanie, które dręczy go odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. Dopiero po fakcie myśli, że może jednak woli nie znać odpowiedzi.

— Ianto, oto cały ja.

— Nie. — Kręci lekko głową. — Udajesz, że to cały ty.

Jack patrzy na niego ostro – karcąco? – jak na dziecko, które nie ma absolutnie żadnego pojęcia o życiu.

— Długo żyłem i robiłem różne rzeczy... Muszę iść, niedługo wrócę. — Odwraca się i odchodzi, a złe przeczucie w piersi Ianto narasta. Ma wrażenie, że wkrótce stanie się coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

— Znów to robisz. Mów do mnie, Jack — prosi. — Dokąd idziesz?

— Zadzwonić do Frobishera. Nie mogę zrobić tego tutaj, bo mnie namierzą. Zadowolony?

— Ty jesteś tu szefem — odpiera cicho.

Czuje, że poniósł kolejną porażkę. Po raz kolejny nie potrafi do niego dotrzeć.

— A przy okazji, mam córkę – Alice i wnuka – Stevena. Frobisher porwał ich wczoraj.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować na te słowa, lecz Jack wcale tego od niego nie oczekuje. Zostawia go samego i Ianto nagle myśli o tym, jak wiele jest prawdy w słowach, które przed chwilą wypowiedział. W ogóle nie zna Jacka i ta świadomość cholernie boli.

Później, kiedy napięcie nieco maleje, lecz wciąż jest wyraźnie wyczuwalne, udaje się z Jackiem na ostateczną konfrontację. Złe przeczucie rośnie, lecz mężczyzna je ignoruje. Wierzy, gdzieś w głębi ducha, że dla niego i Jacka jest jeszcze szansa. Że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będą mogli spróbować jeszcze raz.

A później zostaje wypuszczony wirus i Ianto z szokiem uświadamia sobie, że to koniec. Umrze dokładnie w tym miejscu, na tej podłodze. Chwieje się niebezpiecznie i Jack łapie go za ramiona. Na jego twarzy maluje się czysty strach, zniknęła zimna maska i przez krótką sekundę Ianto czuje w sercu iskrę radości.

— Musisz stąd uciekać — mówi Kapitan spanikowanym głosem. — Ja przeżyję wszystko, ale ty nie.

— Za późno... Wdychałem to.

Kręci mu się w głowie i zaczyna mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Zaczyna umierać i oboje to wiedzą.

— Musi być coś! Musi być jakieś antidotum!

— Mówiłeś, że będziecie walczyć — odzywa się kpiący, niski głos.

— Więc cofam to, w porządku? Cofam wszystko. Tylko nie on!

Zawroty głowy stają się nie do wytrzymania. Upada na ziemię.

— Nie! — krzyczy Jack. — Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie Ianto. Tylko nie on.

Klęka przy nim i bierze go w ramiona. To dobry sposób na śmierć. Jest spokojny i prawie bezbolesny. I ma przy sobie Jacka. Mężczyznę, którego kocha – już nie ma do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

— To wszystko moja wina. — W oczach Kapitana błyszczą łzy.

Zachowanie przytomności sprawia mu coraz większą trudność, lecz mimo to odpowiada:

— Nieprawda.

— Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj siły.

Zwykł słuchać rad Jacka, zawsze dobrze na tym wychodził. Lecz nie tym razem.

— Kocham cię — mówi, ignorując jego słowa, bo wie, że to jego ostatnia szansa.

Jack zaciska mocno zęby. Ianto doskonale wie, że próbuje nie płakać – nie jeden raz widział jego łzy i sposób, w jaki starał się je ukrywać. Powoli zaczyna tracić przytomność.

— Nie... Ianto? Ianto. Ianto, zostań ze mną. Ianto, zostań ze mną, proszę. Zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną, proszę.

— Hej — odzywa się słabo, próbując się uśmiechnąć. — Było dobrze, prawda?

— Tak. — Głos Jacka jest dziwnie zachrypnięty od płaczu.

— Nie zapomnij o mnie — prosi, czując, że przegrywa walkę z napierającą na niego ciemnością.

— Nigdy bym nie mógł.

— Za tysiąc lat... nie będziesz pamiętał.

— Będę. Obiecuję, będę pamiętał — odpowiada i Ianto, jest w tym momencie pewien, że nie tylko on złamał ich układ.

Jack kocha go na ten swój dziwny, charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób – widać to dokładnie w jego oczach, choć Kapitan nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby tego na głos. Ianto też pewnie by tego nie zrobił, lecz co za różnica, skoro jedną nogą jest już w grobie? Zamyka oczy. Powoli traci świadomość, choć wciąż słyszy głos Jacka. Cieszy się, że jest tu z nim i że przed śmiercią zdążył mu wszystko powiedzieć. Żałuje tylko, że nie dane im było spędzić razem więcej czasu.

— Ianto. Ianto? Nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę. Proszę, nie.

* * *

* „Ty się odkochujesz, ja się zakochuję, więc to kolejne pożegnanie. Minął już czas na jedną, ostatnią próbę"


End file.
